How It Ends
by kira1725
Summary: Karkat finds his Ex-Moirail. Spoilers for Act 6 Act 6 Intermission 2! Sequel to 'Breaking'.


_Prompt 2/25_

_Numb: adj, deprived of the power of sensation_

_**If you have not read Act6 Act 6 Intermission 2 or anywhere close to that, this will not make sense probably and will be one big huge SPOILER! You. Have. Been. Warned!**_

How it Ends

Kanaya was out of the forest first, the _burning_ forest that is engulfed in flames which would have burned you if you hadn't been running, due to what you can only call her 'freaky rainbow drinking powers'.

She saw the gruesome scene first. An out of control Gamzee, a bloodied as fuck Terezi, a dumbstruck human in a God Tier outfit that left little to the imagination (Jake, you have been told), a sleeping blue bandit looking girl (Roxy, you have been told) and a confused looking Rose. You don't know what happens in the next ten seconds as Rose blasts Jake off and flies off with Roxy in one fellow swoop.

'I suck at Ashen!" She exclaims as she leaves. A look at Kanaya confirms that she is kind of mad, not that she isn't already, that Rose barely even acknowledged her.

This scene spread before you _way_ past Ashen and also _way_ past Kismesis territory (At least it doesn't _look_ like a consensual romantic fight and you would know, right?). Kanaya's off, chainsaw roaring and the purple blood is dropping Terezi like a sack of potatoes as he looks at his new toy. One jump and one shove and one really aimed blow to the chest and Kanaya is on the ground next to Terezi, jade blood coming out the back of her head, but she is trying to get up. Terezi is awake but she doesn't look like she is going to be able to get up any time soon.

You then step forward to face your ex-Moirail. The one that broke your diamond heart like it was nothing, like he never even cared about you in the first place. Since your break up all you have been doing is trying to stop caring about this vile creature that stands in front of you.

You've stopped all your emotions, tried to stop caring. That is why you are in this place isn't it? That is why you failed as a leader, you cared too much. At least that is why you think you failed. Well, that is about a thousand other things, but caring too much was definitely one of the bigger reasons in your eyes. You numbed your heart, until you couldn't feel anything.

No love, no care, no anything. Your death a little bit ago may have been the most you felt in a while and you let yourself feel it because you fucking _died_. This though, you wouldn't feel anything as you kill Gamzee.

Not anything.

Maybe happiness that he is dead. Yes, you'll allow yourself to feel such a beautiful emotion. Sorrow? Regret? Guilt?

_Never_.

Right now though, your numb interior is being melted by the anger you feel and just his presence and the memories of him coming back like a punch of nostalgia. You've almost just lost Terezi and Kanaya is bleeding and that angers you. They shouldn't be like that.

You raise your sickles and Gamzee is smiling. He is coming towards you in a frenzy of moments only for you to dodge the first attack and see him stop dead in his tracks. Instead of his wild eyes and furious stances he stands still with the seal of an m on his forehead, something you've associated with Vriska.

One look around shows a black haired goofy looking girl (Jane, you have been told) fighting with Aranea of all fucking people.

Oh hell no. OH *****HELL***** NO!

You push the faltering Gamzee over the ledge to buy time as you run over to Aranea and the Jane Human. In a fit of adrenaline, because fuck if you were going to stop. You're seeing red! Then Blue as the back of your scythe hits Aranea's head. She gasps but falls to the ground and struggles to get back up, she's never looked physically strong.

Not even stopping to acknowledge Jane who looks lost, you get back to the scene of Gamzee. Kanaya seems to find her strength, standing between the semi-conscience Terezi and Gamzee who has dragged himself out of the lava which no more than a fucking burn. He is staggering around; his eyes not bulged out in anger, looking completely confused.

"You won't hurt us!" Kanaya roared, brandishing her chainsaw like a rabid dog would his teeth.

"I don't want to hurt you Kansis." Kansis? You haven't heard Gamzee refer to Kanaya as Kansis for a very long time. Not since…. Not since you met your fucking _ancestors_! Oh hell no, how long has fucking Aranea but controlling Gamzee?

"I don't want to hurt my friends, none of them. I won't hurt you. If I hurt you I hurt myself." Those words… those are the words _you_ taught him so that he would remember if he goes on another rampage to not kill your friends. He had thought it was a good idea. Why is he remembering them now of all fucking times? You're hit in the side by the blunt end of a sword. You double over as Aranea spins to the front of you.

"You can't do this! You're ruining my fucking plans!"

"What plans? The ones where you fucked up with other people's lives?" She laughed.

"Oh, no! The one where I fulfill my destiny!" Fulfill her destiny? Like how Gamzee wanted to fulfill his destiny. God dammit! Your realize Gamzee has been being controlled by this shit spider bitch for at least one and a half years. Fuck her! She took your Moirail from you.

You remember the day you last saw Gamzee as your ?oirail. The day you saw his eyes, not his but _hers_. You thought Gamzee was being strange, speaking unnaturally. She is the one that broke your diamond! The one that made you feel numb and alone and isolated and powerless. That ends right fucking now.

She's overconfident, she's wide open. Her and that fucking ring she wears. You fake dash to look like you are going for Gamzee, only to launch yourself at the unsuspecting spider bitch. She falls to the ground. Aranea seems to be out of breath, she must have gone through some ordeal before this happened…

Whatever, it leaves her finger open as you grab the ring and jerk it off, dislocating her finer in the process. She screams and frantically squirms to get it back, but you stick it in your mouth and swallow it before she even has the chance. Aranea looks disbelieved and angry and you don't care as you take your scythe and did it into her heart and she stops and looks off into the distant as she dies.

You don't stick around, going back to Gamzee. He's still trying to negotiate with Kanaya.

"I don't remember doing anything to Terecita! Why would I be in a quadrant with her?! " You hate it when Gamzee raises his voice and gets angry like this. Not sober, but upset. Right now it doesn't even matter, your Gamzee is back. The one who broke your diamond and you feel happier. You walk up to him.

"Karkat! What is she saying?" With the blunt side of your sickle, you hit his head, making him fall to the ground unconscious. He's been talking enough for a while. Kanaya is looking at you like she wants to rip your throat out.

"He did all those things!"

"Aranea made him do all those things!" You say. "She's been controlling him ever since we met her. It has been all her fucking plan! Steal the ring, use Gamzee, get Terezi to get her sight back, everything!" The jade blood's eyes widen slightly and you realize she may not have known everything you just revealed to her. Kanaya looks over to the dead Aranea.

"Seriously?" She turns her head. "I thought I imagined seeing Vriska's sign on his forehead."

"Yeah, those crazy Serkets."

"Crazy Serkets." The jade blood turns to the teal blood, her voice failing her.

"Terezi?"

"Yeah, I head everything." She said, closing her eyes in a mixture of pain and despair, you can tell. You're not sure which one is hurting her most though. Terezi sounds defeated.

"It would kind of make since that you would be in a quadrant with Serket more than Gamzee." You say as you sit her up and start the wound tending process she desperately needs right now as Kanaya attends to her own wounds. She laughs.

"I guess so." She sounds disturbed, you blame it on the shock of hearing this new information.

"I think it's time to find everyone else." Kanaya suggested. You nod.

"I think you are right."

_Complaints? Compliments? Concerns?_

_Put them in a Review!_

_This takes place right after the new update. I wanted to write something about it and this is my prediction of what might happen next, not that I know. I'm actually probably wrong. Let me rephrase: This is what I hope will happen. I don't think this is my best writing, but for some reason I'm still happy with it._

_I believe that Aranea has controlled Gamzee for a very long time and was the one to be in a Kismesissitude with Terezi due to her love of Mindfang and wanted to reinact the whole Mindfand/Redglare thing or something like that. Beyond that, who knows how much Gamzee has been controlled?_

_In the last story I made it so that she didn't know that Karkat was even Gamzee's Moirail and was trying to copy Gamzee's speech pattern (way too many motherfuckers….)._

_Thank you for Reading! _


End file.
